Deadly Illusions
by purpledragon6
Summary: No one is calling you crazy, except for the creature that flew into your room and says her name is Misery. She thinks you're insane.


**A/N: OK, so this story was actually created from a really corny idea I got but apparently when I tried to use it as a laugh my friend fell in love with it so yeah. Anyway, so on with- God bless it! I never gave this story a title! Um, whats some bull crap I can slap on as a title. Lets see here... Um I got it!- No I don't. There. Sorry if this sucks but I had to open this and I had no idea how.**

**Plot: Alois is the mentally insane child that we all know and love. This is simply a collection of one shots showing just how silly or crazy this little bastard can get. **

**Chapter One: More so a throw away chapter of Alois with a touch of Schizophrenia and an over active imagination.**

* * *

A rather odd way for the blonde haired boy to wake up that day. In his bed, with the bright morning sun stabbing his crystal blue orbs through their lids. Now how was this odd? It wasn't, it was what he saw next that was. Opening his eyes slowly he sat up in bed and blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of the feeling of sleep. This failed however and he soon found himself falling back asleep, that was until a small voice pulled him back to reality.

"Awake finally." A disembodied, feminine like voice chirped.

This was odd, the only female in the house he knew of was Hannah, and that was not her voice at all. Sitting bolt right up, his eyes flashed open and they met a large black eyes with tiny flecks of silver stuck in them like shards of metal.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up." The voice spoke again, the eyes pulling away from his as their owner stood up on the bed, allowing the noble a better look at the person.

She was a thin girl (If a girl at all), probably thinner then what was deemed healthy, with off white skin, medium black hair and of course those funny little eyes, which he soon found were four on each side and not two. It's dress was black on the top with frilly white sleeves and the skirt was plaid black that looked like it was made of fur. This thing also wore socks with black and white stripes to complete the outfit. At first glance, the person looked like an ink illuistration that could be seen in a child's book.

"Who are you!?" The boy bit out, sounding a mix of surprise and anger, rage brimming his eyes. "Let alone what are you?"

Who on earth did this girl think she- It was? Breaking and entering into a noble home was one thing, but sitting in the Master's room and watching him sleep? That was another.

"Hm, you can call me Misery." It answered, hopping off of the bed and crossing over to the window. "And what can I call you?"

"Alois." The boy answered in a bored tone but suddenly processed what the thing had told him. "Wait! What kind of idiotic name is Misery?"

The she-male stopped short of the window and turned back to face him. A wide and toothy grin was ever present on that gaunt face, making the mouth look like a black hole, sucking in air in place of food but finding it unsatisfying.

"Um, actually my full name is Little Misery, but as you can tell." A pause, then a gesture to height from a boney little hand, which would suggest a height much taller than that of a child. "I'm not very little, so I just call myself Misery."

"What mother in her right mind would-." He was cut off by quickly by the shuffling of feet over to him and the placing of a hand over his mouth to muffle his words.

"No mother. Just a Misery." There was that black hole smile again. "and this is a very nice home you have if I may add."

This reminded the blonde that this person was not meant to be there. Pulling the hand away and holding it by the wrist to keep it away, he asked his next question.

"How did you even get in here!? And more importantly. Why are you here!?" He gasped out, tasting a bitter substance on his lips where the hand had left.

Misery stopped and thought this over, or at least made it look that way with a pale finger to oddly colored, black lips and those funny little eyes rolling around in a seemingly empty skull.

"Um. Not a clue." Was all that was said with a smile, a soft giggle.

"What do you mean!?" The young earl demanded, squeezing the wrist tight enough to break the bone.

"Haven't the slightest, one second I'm there the next I'm here." A black fingernail pointed out the window and then at the floor as this was spoken.

Seeing this person as less of threat since the body of this person was thin enough to break with a pinky, he saw no reason in calling the butler in to remove this thing from the grounds, so instead he tried to ask nicely.

"Then would you kindly go back to whereever it is There would be?" He asked but frowned when the creature shook it's head, its feathery hair taking a bit to catch up to the shakes.

"No can do, Alois." Misery responded, still shaking it's head. "Since I don't know where here is then I can't get back there."

"Could you try to?" He asked and smiled darkly when it nodded it's head this time.

The creature crossed over to the window again and opened it, letting in a gentle morning breeze. He smiled and laid back down on his bed when the child's presence had left the room and he was finally able to go back to sleep, beileving he had seen the last of 'Misery'. He didn't get much sleep after that though because at that moment, a familiar raven haired male entered the room to wake him.

"Who were you talking to yo-" Claude was suddenly cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face.

"Just another fairy. Now go away..." Alois muttered, curling back up in his sheets. "Give me back my pillow before you leave though. You know what, no just stay right there in case she comes back."


End file.
